liffandomcom-20200223-history
Babies
The game does allow for reproduction, and it's very simple. Getting Pregnant Pregnancy occurs by nozzling. A female can nozzle a male (of the same species, there are no hybrids!) and if he nozzles back, the female becomes pregnant. This usually takes just one try, but sometimes more. Females will not get pregnant by just a male nozzling them, or just by them nozzling a male. Both must participate. Pregnancy Pregnancy is represented by the addition of a fourth, orange bar added to the female's needs chart. The bar slowly fills up. The player will not see any visible changes in the animal, but will notice the pregnant female getting hungry more often. Once the bar is full, the baby is born. The mother will only have 1 baby, although there is a player named Jax who can hack this and add more babies to players. Jax also know tricks to give cross species babies, such as giving a deer a bear cub or a rabbit a fox kit. The mother can only have one baby at a time. If they have given birth, they cannot be pregnant again until that baby is raised. However, the female can be pregnant as many times as she wants. Raising Baby The baby is born. The orange bar stays, as that now represents the food level of the baby. The mother nurses her baby by nozzling it. However, this does take some of the mother's food/water points away. Other players (of the same species only) are often generous and will feed the baby if they see it, so don't hesitate to go to populated areas (unless a fight is going on!). The baby cannot be controlled but it will automatically follow it's mother anywhere she goes. Be careful though, there are some steep places you can jump and the baby cannot - it will get stuck until you go back and lead it a different way. The baby cannot be attacked, so if you are running from a predator, don't worry about them killing your baby. The only way the baby can die is if you don't feed it or if both of it's parents have died (see next section on Parenting). Often times, as you run away, you'll jump over a lot of obstacles. By the time you are safe, you may have lost your baby. Don't worry - either retrace your path, find a flat area (that isn't up high or surrounded by high areas) and wait for it to find you, or use the chat to ask if anyone has seen it. Other players can be very helpful by saying things like "found a bear cub" or "anyone missing a deer fawn?" Parenting A baby is born to a female. It stays with the female until it is successfully raised, when it disappears. The male is not involved, unless he chooses to help by feeding it. However! Note that the game knows your mate. If the male is still alive after your baby is born, he is marked as the father. If you die, the baby (and its needs) will transfer to the father, ONLY if he has not died at some point after getting you pregnant. Should you choose to rejoin the server, you can find him and see your baby again. You will be able to get pregnant again. If the male has died at some point after getting you pregnant, the game "forgets" that he is the father. When you die, the baby dies too. If you die, the baby goes to the male. Even if you rejoin the server, the game "forgets" you are the mother. Should the male die, the baby will not transfer back to you, but will die with its father. Some players have had fun creating little familes in a safe forest or heath (in the more violent servers, the father or mother usually gets killed at some point). How this works: the female gets pregnant and has a baby. Then, she exits the game. The baby transfers to the father, and the mother rejoins the server. Then, the female gets pregnant again. Eventually, a second baby is born - the father has one and the mother has one. However, the game doesn't recognize the female as the firstborn's mother, although she is able to help care for it. Another thing players do is create herds of an animal. For example, there are servers where one male and many females play as deer. The male gets all of them pregnant. In time, they will each give birth and there will be lots of babies running around. There is also protection in herds, as 5 deer can easily kill one or two wolves. Same with other animals, even 2 or 3 bunnies can take down a bear Note: Is it possible for the father to care for more than one baby? If you can answer this, please click on comments and let us know. Category:Game Mechanics